Problem with Portals, The First Arc
by Albedo - 917
Summary: The events that changed the life of Albedo. From an unrespected enemy, to interdimensional hero.
1. Enemy Reborn

There's a problem with portals: Episode 1

Chapter 1, Prologue: Enemy Reborn

_**Ben Tennyson's House, Bellwood, America, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

The day started of regularly for world-famous-hero _Ben Tennyson_. Well as much as a hero's day can be regular. Maybe it was a little bit to regular. Ben dressed up, headed for his car and headed for Mr. Smoothies, his favourite smoothie shop.

_**Mr Smoothie, Bellwood, America, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

Arriving at the shop he, smiling widely, noticed that there was a new flavour to try out. Although every table was occupied, he thought that he could get a free space at a table because of his status. He saw the opportunity and headed towards a table. A familiar teenage boy was sitting at the table, casually drinking his smoothie.

"Is this chair free?" although muffled and bored sounding the response Ben got was a 'yes'.

Sitting down Ben started to think where he knew the boy from. But he just couldn't space it. He too has started drinking his smoothie, becoming synchronized with the other boy, they were drinking their smoothie in perfect unison. They both looked surprised, they looked at eachother and started laughing... But then it seemed like something popped into both of their minds. Their laughs faded only for it to turn into frowns. He looked at the white haired boy for a minute to realise who he really was. None other than _Albedo_. Ben immediately jumped but Albedo remained calm.

"Albedo, what are you doing here?! You're supposed to be locked up in the Null Void." shouted Ben hastily.

"Ben, Ben, Ben," Albedo shook his head, "Can't I just enjoy a drink today?" he finished with a laugh.

"What's so funny? I kicked your butt more times than Vilgaxes. You're not so tough.

"Why now, I was trying to be polite, but if you insist," Albedo turned towards Ben with a sinister smile, he raised his tone and deepened his voice, "Come at me!"

Ben swiftly reached for the device on his left arm, turned the dial and turned into a large yellow and black yeti like alien, which he referred to as '_Shocksquatch_'. He charged up his energy and fired electricity bolts towards the white haired boy. Albedo closing his eyes, whilst running, turned into an ape structured creature who appeared to be made of building blocks, with three basic colors: yellow, red and blue. His invulnerable body simply let the electricity bolts run through it like nothing happened. These two aliens were proving to be a match so they quickly change through aliens. After that among the fights they changed into different beings like lightning, nearly trashing the smoothies shop. That was when from out of nowhere a rounded yellow portal opened up, starting to suck in everything in front of it. Although what went in was never seen again. Much to Albedo's luck he was the closest out of the two and the portal started to suck him in. Meanwhile Ben was just standing there, doing absolutely no action or gest of 'helping'.

"Whatever I did up to this point Ben, whatever I did to you, please..." the white haired boy pleaded "please just help me!"

Ben didn't say a word. He just stood there, watching as Albedo vanished. And just as the teen disappeared into the portal the portal close up too, and left Ben speechless. He found a chair and sat down in it, thinking about what just happened. Sure the Galvan was bad and kind of deserved it, but all and all he was just another person too. A memory of five years ago popped into his head, one where he was with his grandfather on a camping trip.

"I know I always tell you this Ben, but you have to remember. Now that you have the Omnitrix, life isn't just about kicking peoples butts all the time, you got to make decisions, hard ones. Maybe in the future, you could save someones life by doing so."

"Yeah, yeah. You always tell me this grandpa but nothing happens anyway. It's boring." the young Ben turned towards the window

His grandfather looked at the road with a slight smile, knowing that his grandson, although not caring, will remember those words. He was right, but it took him five years to realise that his grandfather was right. and then he remembered the last sentence Albedo tried to say before vanishing:

"You will regret your decision Tennyson! If we meet again, do not try to hide, do not try to run, because I _will_ find you! And I can guarantee that I will have my reven-" the portal's closing finished Albedo's sentence before him. Ben's toughts trailed around Albedo's sentence. He shouldn't be afraid right? He has been through worse then some claim of someones revenge. With him searching for clues inside his mind, the time flew by, and Ben realised it was already night time.

_**Unknown Place, Unknown Time**_

A portal, similar to the one in Bellwood, opened up in the sky. From inside popped out a person with a close resemblance to Albedo. But there were some notable differences. His hair was spike styled, he wore sandal like shoes. Near him was a three bladed red scythe. After looking at himself carefully, he was surprised. And that was when he realised that he was floating in the air... Under him there were three people walking towards what seemed like a large gate. The only thing he could say before falling was:

"Watch your heaaaaaaads!"

He landed right in front of the three strangers, head-first in the ground, with the scythe nearly impaling him. It landed a few feet from him. The other three were clearly surprised. Two of them immediately rushed towards our 'hero'.

"Who the hell drops out of the sky like that?!"

"I would've already told you if I knew who he was, don't you think so, idiot?

"_Kiba_ you little..!"

The blonde haired teenage boy, and the other brown haired boy started rolling around on the ground like too cats, all the while arguing. The third one used what looked like sand to separate the two.

"Hey you two, calm down already. We should be keeping an eye on our _guest_ here."

Although mumbled it could be heared that the white haired teenager was saying something close to:

"Would it be too much to ask for, if you'd get me out of this hole?"

"Sorry my friend, let me help you. AND seriously though, cut it out you two!"

"Get off me _Naruto!_"

The blonde haired boy immediately rushed towards the red haired teenager.

"_Gaara_ wait, you don't even know him, and just look at the size of that weapon."

"Now, that may be true but I can't just leave him in a hole."

"Ah, fine."

Using the sand Gaara lifted the white haired boy out from the hole he was in.

"What weapon were you two talking about by the way?"

"You seriously think that you can fool me? I'm talking about that thing next to ya!"

As the teen looked to his left color drained from his face, as he realised that it was mere inches away from him. Gaara, being the polite one of the group, would start introducing himself and the others, but Kiba cut him of.

"It could very well be a trap for all we know."

"You're the dog, dog-boy, can't you sniff him or something?"

"First of all that's not how it works, and secondly I don't feel _anything_ about him. No chakra, no smell, no nothing."

"Yeah probably because I showered... All jokes aside, Where. The. Hell. Am. I?!"

_**Flashback**_

Albedo remembered the events leading up to this point.

_**Present**_

"Although, it is highly unlikely that you'll believe me, I got the answ-"

Naruto and Kiba, completely altering from their normal behaviour for some reason, started an attack on the mysterious teenager. Gaara couldn't hold them back, so his only option was the scythe. The scythe that came with him.

"I only ask one thing from you, mysterious weapon, DON'T get me killed!"

He closed his eyes, took up a fighting position, and started concentrated. He suddenly started to float, his eyes and mouth were erupting a white light, his skin dissipated and the bones doubled in size, the same thing happened to his face, with only the skull remaining in it's place, it had a hood put on it. His attire now consisted of a long rugged black robe which covered most of his body. The scythes' three blades merged into one larger red one. The light faded and he returned to the ground.

"Okay, this is newer than the Omnitrixes fail-safe mode. Okay, so umm guys? You were going to do something?"

Naruto and Kiba, stopping in their tracks, lookup at the hodded skeleton and gulp. Like two scared kittens they hide behind Gaara, who himself, is surprised by the boys powers.

"You, my friend, have some interesting tricks up your sleeve. I truly am sorry for these two. They never behave like this, so I don't know what got into them. Oh before we forget, I do believe you owe us an explanation."

"Oh, yeah of course. As I was going to say, you're probably not goingto believe me, but from what I've gathered under these ten minutes, is that I'm from an alternate dimension, as to how I got here? I have, and have not an idea. I was spending my morning at a smoothie place, to freshen up. Later on a kid arrived, his name was Ben, he sat down next to me. We didn't realise who the other one was first, probably some minor amnesia from the Brainfreeze, but then our brains started working again, and werealised ho the other one was. We were enemies after all, so we started to fight like two idiots. After some time, a portal decided it would be fun to ruin my life, so it started sucking me in. Thus arrive here, and those two wacked me with an imaginary stick. Oh and before I forget... _Again_, my name would be Albedo."

"I understand your situation, and _believe_ you. But I would guess you have no idea how to get home."

"Yeah, that would appear to be a problem." Albedo sighed. "Oh and who are Hothead and Mr. Angrypuff over there?"

"Naruto and Kiba, in the order as you nicknamed them. As for believing in your situation, is rather easy here you know. I experienced much more crazy stuff over the years... But I guess we should find you a temporary home now."

"That would be helpful, yes."

"I'd like to apologise. Idon't like people falling out of the skies y'know?" Naruto smiled.

"Ditto." Kiba replied

The boys ventured towards the giant gates, which read '_Hidden Leaf Village_', Albedo could easily read it, after all it was a lowly human language. The three boys started explaining how the world works for Albedo, telling him about the ninjas, jutsus, and well... the food. They arrived at the _Hokage building_ because the three boys had to redeem a mission. Naruto entered the Hokage's room first, right after him was Gaara, Kiba and Albedo, in that order. The Hokage, Tsunade, was surprised by their "quest" but not quite as Albedo by Tsunade.

"And he is?"

Naruto proceeded to explain their close encounter with Albedo. And now, the three boys had time to show Albedo around the village.

_**So there you have it! My journey started towards the changed me you see in **_**Albedo and the Doctor**_**. This will be a series of minichapters, following up to the events of the first episode of **_**Albedo and the Doctor**_**. Enjoy, with care (If that's even possible.) there might be some language that nobody bats an eye on until it gets out into the public. Oh and if you find something to be in a mocking tone, that's intentional, as the writerwanted to bash on his younger self's writing style, which now he doesn't understand. So anyways, continue! -Albedo out.**_


	2. Behold my Power

Chapter 2: Behold my Power

_**Konoha/Hidden Leaf Village, Land of Fire, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

"That's all there is to it?" Albedo asked, "Well I'm more than happy to warm up to this place then." Albedo all the while was thinking of ways to get back to the other world, not being interested in anything about this one.

"Well there's still one more thing." responded Naruto.

"There is?" asked Kiba unknowingly.

"Why the ramen of course!" chuckled the blonde haired teen. Kiba proceeded to facepalm.

"You and the ramen Naruto. You and the ramen."

They ended up at the local resturant, Ramen Ichiraku, thought to be the best by the locals, and especially Naruto. They ordered a bowl for each of them. Albedo's face lightened up as he took a sip.

"I have to admit, this is actually quite good!"

"I told ya so." Naruto said with a knowing grin.

They all shared a healthy laugh. But Albedo suddenly stopped, he started thinking about the fact that he didn't realise yet. He didn't realise that not only was he spending his time with the "good guys", but he was actually enjoying it to the fullest. His train of thought changed to his hatred towards humans, that it is senseless. All the time he spent trying to fulfill his revenge on Ben ended in vain, with him being the losing part. He even got the _worst_ punishment, at lest it seemed like that to him, being turned into an eleven year old's body. But after all that one year has passed and he managed to finally get back to at least his older human form, which now was seventeen years old, interestingly enough nine hundred years younger than his actual age. He just sat there looking at the ramen left in his bowl, thinking. All he has done since getting to Earth was trying to ruin someone's life, all the while actually ruining his own. It didn't make sense at all. Now he might be able to change all that and make friends. Start a _new_ life. And maybe, just maybe, in the end someone will acknowledge him not as an enemy but as a friend.

"Aren't you going to eat the rest?" asked Naruto with a worried expression.

"Oh..." Albedo sighed, "I was just thinking." with that Albedo finished his bowl of the food, and they continued the tour. Well what was left to show. They eventually finished in the evening, and sat down at a park.

"So what now?" Kiba asked leaning back on the bench.

"First and foremost I need a place to rest my head."

"Dude, you talk so weird." Kiba noted, "So _formal_."

"Do I now?" Albedo chuckled, "Guess it is an old habit of mine. You will probably get used to it over time."

"About the sleeping thing, why not do a sleep-over at my place for tonight? I'm free." Naruto offered.

"Fine by me." Albedo replied.

"I'm in." Kiba said with a wide grin.

"Only if we're not too much to handle." Gaara noted.

"You, being too much to handle? It's me we're talking about. And besides I know you guys, you aren't the messy type... Well not always." Naruto smiled all the way to his ears, and started hopping around as he lead the way towards his apartment.

They eventually reached said building, and entered the apartment. They pretty much talked about everything that came to their minds. There were some questions about Albedo's past, but he didn't really want to answer them, stating that there were some pretty bad memories he did not want to bring up. Naruto had the idea to watch some films, which resulted in them falling asleep. In the morning, after Albedo woke up, he noticed Naruto in the kitchen, working hard on something, Gaara was still sleeping like a newborn baby, and Kiba... well Kiba couldn't have been woken up by a tornado.

"Mornin' Albedo! How did you sleep?"

"For the first time since some time, I slept quite well, thank you." Albedo sighed, "I dreamed about a bunch of things." finished his sentence the white haired boy, his smile fading in the process.

"If it's not too much, can you lend me a hand?" asked the blonde haired ninja turning his head around to face Albedo, "I won't get done, with the now only half surprise breakfast alone."

"The more the merrier as they say."

Meanwhile, Gaara has woken up too and walked in the kitchen.

"Okay, I give up." Naruto sighed, "You won't get _surprise_ breakfast."

Albedo let out a laugh. All three of them, after Albedo and Naruto finished with the breakfast, sat down at the table. And due to some witchcraft behind the scenes, Kiba managed to wake up.

"Naruto since when can you cook?" Albedo took a bite out of the breakfast, "And additionaly this good?"

"You know I usually eat ramen, but it got boring after w while, so I had to learn to do something else."

They finished their breakfast, and after some time started a talk about something to do that day.

"Albedo, if I remember correctly, when we first met yesterday you daif that you have no idea what that scythe was, or what powers it has. Right?" Gaara asked with legitimate interest.

"Yes, why?"

"Yet you managed to do that transformation." Naruto thought back to said event.

"That's the other part. I did that by instinct."

"Anyways. I thought we could help you figure out."

"Not like we have anything better to do."

"Alright, let's see what "_my_" scythe can do. Any idea where to start, that won't ruin this vilage of yours?"

Naruto and Kiba started to think, with eventually turning to each other and nodding. Then they looked back at the other two.

"The Forest of Doom, where the chuunin exams were held, which are now empty, should be perfect." the two ninjas chorused as one.

"Oh yeah, I remember that place. That should do the trick."

They managed to get an all-day pass to the forest from Tsunade. Right after they got the pass, they headed straight for the forest where Albedo's real training would begin. 

_**The Forest of Doom, Hidden Leaf Village, Land of Fire, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

"And we have arrived. The perfect training ground." presented Naruto with a smile.

"Isn't this forest a bit cramped?" Albedo asked, a bit concerned.

"We can make do with it." Naruto put the keys in the lock.

They searched for a clearing, something with a lot of space in it. After finding one, they all took up a fighting position, raedy to attack Albedo at any time.

"What should we start with?"

"We don't have concrete ideas, just do what you did last time. That boney thingamajig." Naruto suggested.

"But I don't even know how I did it the last time."

"Just, try it. Concentrate." Gaara urged.

"Alright, here goes nothing. Get ready everyone!"

Albedo held the scythe in his hands, and started concentrating like before, the transformation started. He turned part by part into the creature he was yesterday.

"Let's see what happens if I do this..."

Albedo pointed the blade of the scythe towards Naruto, and once again started concentrating. Naruto suddenly fell on his back, lifeless. A white smoke like phenomenon came out of his mouth. Kiba ran to his side, he wasn't breathing.

"Great, I killed someone..." Albedo immediately tought over what he just said, "Wait just a minute, hold un! Please don't tell me that I... Oh no..!" shocked, yet amazed Albedo stood there shaking. "Wait a minute." Albedo tried the same thing as before but nothing happened. He looked around, and noticed a talisman on his right side, being held by something resembling a belt. He rushed to Naruto's side, and held the talisman above him. Without hesitation the white smoke flew right back. Naruto woke up to a couple worried glances.

"What happened? Aren't we training?"

"I think that I had more than enough for today." Albedo sighed, "I can tick another thing on my bucket list. "Kill someone.""

Naruto did not have any idea of what Albedo was saying, but noticed the others' expressions smotthen, so he went along with it. Albedo turned back to his human form, and calmed down.

"Albedo, do you have any idea what that white smokey thing could have been?" Gaara asked with again, interest, in his voice.

"I don't have a concrete idea." Albedo put his hand to his chin, "Although..."

"Although what?" Kiba interupted Albedo's thinking.

"Well the only answer, now completely disregarding any pphysical logic, is that it was his soul."

"H-his s-soul?" Kiba stuttered and gulped at the same time.

"Well from my knowledge about Earth's beliefs and the evidence provided, by the big scythe, skeletal body, and the black robes. This description is completely the same as Death's."

"Death?" Naruto interupted the chit-chat of the two.

"The mythical being, that's tought to appear to people whose timer reached it's end. He's the lord of life and death, basically he can decide if you live or die."

"Ah yes, I have read bout him in historical books in my childhood.í2 Gaara remembered.

"Now that you mention it I have heard of him somewhere too." said Naruto.

"And this is how I become Death 2.0, or a _Soulmaster_ if you will. Well that if my information is correct. Now all I need to figure out is what to do with the power, _and_ to figure out what powers I have. But I guess wth you guys around it will be easier than alone."

"We can continue the training tomorrow, because I don't think anyone has a schedule for tomorrow."

"Alright by me."

The boys returned to the Village, and took the night out.

_**And that raps up the slightly shorter second chapter. This is the first day I experienced my powers. You should have seen the face everyone, including me, had when all that happened. From here on out the episodes have more emotional stuff, if I remember correctly. If not than don't make me responsible, being a 917 year old time and dimension traveller has it's effects even on a Galvan. Anyways go on, continue the story. -Albedo out.**_


	3. Friend or Frenemy

Chapter 3: Friend or Frenemy

_**Ben Tennyson's House, Bellwood, America, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

Ben awoke to the same nightmare. The events that happened _two days earlier_ were repeating in his head. Everything that happened to Albedo.

"Again with this dream. I need to do something about this, otherwise I'll end up in an asylum. I have to get him back, no matter what he did. For his own sake and for the sake of my sanity..." Ben sighed, "And I'm talking to myself again, great."

Whilst eating his breakfast he was thinking of ways to open the portal up. The daily routine continued after he ate, but he changed his plans, and went to get help.

_**Friedkin University, East of Bellwood, America, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

Ben was trying to convince Gwen and Kevin, to help him out with minimal to zero succes. They were not going to accept the fact that something seemed off about the white haired clone of Ben that day.

"Ben." Gwen sighed, "Seriously? We're talking about Albedo. _The _Albedo that tried to kill you and/or take the Omnitrix from you uncountable times. Why would you want to bring him back, be thankful that he's gone!"

"He helped us more unconsciously than you think. Without him, if you think about it, we would've been dead on Vilgax's ship, under the ocean, had he not given me the Ultimatrix."

"I didn't think you could fall this deep Tennyson." Kevin sighed.

"Oh so you're the one to talk now, huh?" Ben snapped, "You were that kid who didn't care about the lives of anyone else, who made a deal with the Forever Knights _adn_ the DNAliens! But look at you now! We _are_ friends, best friends. You _changed_ Kevin, changed towards the better route to life, even though you should have been arrested, you became a Plumber. Your life changed whether you like it or not!" Ben walked away from the two, "If you're not going to help me, then I'll do this my way." and with that he left the room leaving the other two in silence.

_**Undertown, Bellwood, America, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

Ben had one last home, one last person in his mind who could be able to help him. Rook. His partner, his trusty partner, he was in Undertown, looking for anything possible to upgrade the Proto-Tool with. Ben arrived, almost spitting his lungs out.

"Rook, I need your help."

"What is the urgent matter, Ben?"

_**Plumber HQ, Bellwood, America, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

Ben proceeds to explain the whole story to Rook. He agreed to Ben's pleading, noticing the honesty in his eyes, and that he does indeed care for Albedo despite what he had done. Rook's heart was in the right place though, someone's life was in potential danger, and he needed help. Using the Null Void projector to understand the basic idea of interdimensional portal linking, they managed to figure out the possible coordinates for the portal to be launched on, in order for it to reach into that dimension Albedo was in. The odds were still one in thirty thousand but it was worth a try.

_**The Park, Hidden Leaf, Land of Fire, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

"I don't really feel like training right now. Do you guys have any other ideas?"

"Not even idea shards."

"Guess that leaves home as the only opti-"

The same exact portal opened precisely behind Albedo, and the sucking process started again. He took the scythe off his back and smashed it in the ground, hoping that it will hold as support. The three ninjas were trying as hard as they could to pull him back. With the scythes and the three teenager's help he managed to get back properly right before the portal closed.

"I guess that proves that, one I wasn't joking around with the portal, and that I'm from a different universe."

"Pretty much." Kiba replied sitting on the grounds.

"So that's where you came from?" Naruto asked with curiosity.

"Yes." Albedo sighed, "I guess that makes me an outsider now."

"Don't be stupid. You might not be from here, but we are still friends." Kiba soothed Albedo's worrying.

"Well this is a little awkward right now but..." Albedo sighed, "You guys are my first ever friends."

"Okay, now you're joking." Naruto chuckled.

"I sure am not, you are my first friends. I never had any."

"Well your first friends are quite a bunch if I do say so myself." Gaara smiled at the white haired teenager.

Albedo looked back up at Gaara, with some small almost unnoticeble tears in his eyes. And with a big hug, he gave his first hug to his first ever friends.

_**Plumber HQ, Bellwood, America, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

"Did it not work? That is not possible! It should have worked!"

"It did, but something on the other side must have pulled Albedo back, after all he only got through halfway before completely returning."

"Well that is still 50%. This is a good result too if you think about it. We need a little bit of upgrading and it should work, right?"

"One can only hope."

_**Two days later**_

_**Hidden Leaf, Land of Fire, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

The morning went by as usual as it could, everyone sharing their greetings.

"Anything I can help with?" Albedo asked with curiosity.

"Don't worry yourself about that, after last nigh-"

"There's nothing wrong."

"Hey you two, I'm going to get Akamaru if he won't bother you."

"Who is Akamaru?"

"Oh right, I didn't tell you. Akamaru is my dog." Kiba smiled at the thought of Akamaru.

"Ah I see." Albedo nodded, "By the way, Gaara is sleeping his beuty sleep right now or what?"

Gaara appeared behind Albedo scaring the other two. "Who said that I am sleeping?" Albedo in his fright jumped, and clinged to the ceiling, all the while letting out a loud scream.

"Sorry, did I scare you?"

"Oh no, sometimes I like to climb on the ceiling and pretend that I'm Spiderman. What did you think?!"

"Okay, okay I am sorry."

"Well sorry for my reaction too, but don't do this _ever_ again."

Meanwhile Kiba slipped away, leaving Gaara in confusion, as he did not hear where he was going.

"Where was Kiba heading to?"

"Getting his doggles." Naruto replied with a bored face.

The guys decided that this day will be training free, so they will just fool around all day. _A real productive idea we had I must add._ Everyone decided it would be a good stop to visit Ramen Ichiraku first. At said restaurant they met with Sasuke, one year ago helping at the Fourth Shinobi World War, he was quite respcted by the villagers, despite his flaws here and there, his attitude has changed a lot too. Gaara, Kiba and Naruto entered the restaurant first, Albedo was still behind playing with Akamaru, who was quite friendly with him. Although from someone who didn't know me our scene probably looked like the sheep playing with the wolf. Akamaru being the sheep, and I, with the scythe on my back, being the wolf. Or it may have been just me.

"You three? Huh, I thought this day you didn't want ramen Naruto." said Sasuke with a sarcastic smile.

"Funny. What are you doing here Sasuke, don't you have some important Uchiha shenanigans to attend to?"

"First of all, I am hungry, and Teuchi makes the best ramen in the Village, and second of all, _no_ I don't. By the way, it is quite weird to see you without your mutt Kiba, where did you leave him?"

And with that Albedo arrived at the restaurant with Akamaru, who was still jumping around him. His smile quickly faded as he locked eyes with Sasuke. They stared at each other for a good five minutes, until Sasuke, having enough, broke the silence.

"And you're supposed to be?"

"Well you do have the attitude sir, I give you that. But hey I have mine too so I'm not judging. My name is Albedo nice to meet you."

"He has quite the interesting backstory, which for first hearing would be quite impossible to believe, believe me."

"Well if they trust you, then I will to." Sasuke reached out his hand, "For now." he muttered under his breath. Albedo shook it happily, to which Sasuke responded, "The name's Sasuke by the way."

"Okay meetings all done, can we eat now?"

"You never change Naruto." Sasuke shook his head, smiling.

All the while they were eating the alarm went off in the Village, and the ninjas took their positions to any oncoming threat. Albedo and the team left the restarant, to go and help everyone.

"I guess this is a good oppurtunity, for you to show me what you can do." Sasuke teased Albedo.

"If you insist." Albedo took the scythe off of his back, and started concentrating, like usual, turning to his Death form, leaving Sasuke with a dropped jaw. "After you." smiled Albedo, 'smile' is a word you cannot describe a skeleton skull with, but I did my best to try.

_**I apologise right now, I kept ruining the narrators job by being in the way and commenting where I shouldn't have, so again sorry about that. But there you have it everyone, the continuation of my story, well after I got into the human body that is the part of my story where my rivalry with Sasuke started. Don't worry I won't kill him, (that much), I mean, yeah I won't kill him. We are friends. I also apologise for these chapters getting shorter and shorter, the later ones will be longer, these are only the introduction type stuff, so don't expect anything longer than the first chapter**_** YET**_**. Anyways in the next chapter we kick some evil buttocks. -Albedo out.**_


	4. Enemy Unknown

Chapter 4: Enemy Unknown

_**Hidden Leaf, Land of Fire, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

What looked like a herd of enemy ninjas were flooding the village. From every possible corner, or entrance a group came through, completely demoloshing any poor soul in their way. But something about them caught Albedo's eye, something wasn't in order. He transformed back, and made his realisation known to everyone.

"Guys, wait a minute!" he shouted after the other four.

"What? Chicken out?" Sasuke teased.

"This is not the time for jokes!" Albedo snapped back.

"What is wrong Albedo?" Gaara asked in a worried tone.

"Look at our enemy. Just look at them and analize what you see." Albedo instructed.

The little group looked around, noticing that something was indeed wrong. Not only were their enemy troops almost completely covered in blood, their eyes were glowing in a bluish, light bluish color. Their swords, or the weapon they head glowing the same way. But if someone managed to defeat one, they didn't fall back, or pass out... They turned into _ash_.

"What the what?" Naruto asked confused, "Tell me it is not me who is seeing this."

"No we can see it too Naruto." Kiba responded equally confused.

"Ghostly ninjas or not they're still enemy. And the enemy needs to be _cleaned_." and with that Sasuke rushed into battle, getting followed by Naruto and Kiba, thanks to their competitive spirit, leaving Albedo and Gaara behind.

"What is even the point in coming up with a strategy if they're just going to go in like idiots?" Albedo sighed.

"Welcome to my world." Gaara shook his head and went after the three, floating on his sand.

"What is the point in being a Galvan if you can't use your plans..?" Albedo ran after his group.

The other four fighted of a pretty large amount of possessed ninjas, with Albedo sticking in the backround actually trying to figure out what they were. Sasuke was having enough of him not doing anything, he killed one last possessed ninja and turned to him.

"You're just going to stand there not doing anything? We could use the help you know?"

"Fine. Since you're _not_ letting me think." Albedo transformed into his Deth mode, as he liked to call it, and with one swipe he took out the whole 'barrage' of ninjas coming their way, which he didn't realise, he transformed back and started to think. The others, especially Sasuke were amazed, but just as they turned around the same amount of enemy ninjas were going their way. Suddenly the ground beneath them started cracking up, with hands appearing through them, eventually climbing out of them were zombie like creatures in Chinese style clothing. And that's when Albedo put it together.

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute, wait a minute! Hold on just a second!" Albedo shouted, "Possessed people, glowing weapons, zombies from the under-realm..." Albedo ran over to the others, "Guys, I think I figured out who our lovely guests are."

"Would you mind sharing your info with us?" Kiba asked sarcastically

"Chinese folklore states the existence of the _Jiang Shi_, the zombies of China, a place from my universe, yes Sasuke we will explain later. They are zombies with the ability to kill and possess anyone, that's why we have so many of them. But they should have a different guy, from my knowledge, with them. If I remember correctly their name is _Yaoguai_, the demons. Trust me you'll know one when you see it."

"Cleanup crew, on your marks, get set, ready, GO!" Naruto said, as the three of them went to different directions all of them helping out a larger group tackle the Jiang Shi. Naruto instructed everyone he could about what Albedo said, and of possible ways to defeat them. In the end, when they tought that they won, more kept coming over and over again, with the Yaoguai troops leading the herd of possessed ninjas.

"This is seriously getting out of hand. We need a better plan of attack." Albedo was floating around the battlefield looking for places were the Leaf Ninjas were loosing, swiping one or two with the combined scythe. But the mechanics of the possessed bunch seemed to work like the Hydras heads. You kill one three new come in it's place. There didn't seem to be an end to it, but then Albedo realised something, that only he seemed to notice, flying around the village. At certain points there were some light blue colored beacon like vortexes, from where the Yaoguai and the Jiang Shi seemed to come from. And then came the idea. Reversing the process ought to stop them coming out of the vortexes. He got close to one of them and tested his theory by throwing one of the outcoming ninjas into it. It seemed to work as the light of the beacon dimmed.

"Hey people! I found a way to make the enemy disappear!" Albedo shouted, prompting everyone to hear it, "Outside your village's borders are the beacons you can see from your viewpoint too. By testing my theory of reversing the process and throwing them back has proved that it works, so we can throw back the amount needed to stop them from replenishing, and after that there will be a little bit of a bloodbath."

The remaining ninjas who were able to fight, managed to fight off the Jiang Shi, whilst the tohres formed a smaller group 'defeating' the vortexes. And with that all of the Jiang Shi and Yaoguai were defeated quite easily actually. Albedo transformed back and put the scythe back on his back.

"I have the feeling we have not seen the last of them."

"Well, if they do return, we will be ready." Naruto soothed, "We know how to defeat them."

"So what exactly was that about '_your universe_'?" asked Sasuke as suspiciously as ever.

"Oh right..." Albedo sighed, "Well to make it sho-"

The explanation was cut _really_ short when about five smokeboms were thrown their ways. These in fact were special kind of smokebombs, because instead of natural smoke, sleeping powder flew out of it _along_ with regular smoke. _Hey readers, this is how you do an intellectual description if you were wondering_, _anyway it knocked us out so I guess it works._

_**Unknown Place, Unknown Time**_

The group of five was inside a cage in the middle of a large room. The room might have been large, but the cage was really cramped. About five or so minutes have passed and the group was coming to their senses.

"Oh, my head feels like it's going to explode." said Albedo holding his head, "Where are we?"

The muffled voice of Sasuke could be heard from somewhere around, sounding similar to: "Well, if you'd get off of me..."

"Oh my truest apologies." Albedo stood up allowing Sasuke to stand up too. Kiba was in the same predicament as Sasuke was minutes before, only he was under Naruto. All the while Gaara was sitting in the corner. The same scenario went down with Naruto and Kiba too, Naruto asking where they were and Kiba pleading for him to get off of him.

"I sometimes have the feeling that I was the only one who cahnged out of all of us." Sasuke remarked shaking his head.

"Well if you really want an answer Naruto, I can give you one." Albedo pointed out, "We're in a small cage inside a _huge_ room."

"Gee, thanks Captain Obvious." Naruto looked at him, with a face that clearly screamed murder.

"At your service."

"Considering the fact that none of us is a ghost, or as thin as a stick, our escape chances are really low." Gaara remarked. "Albedo turning into his Death mode still _wouldn't_ get through this cage."

Sasuke's mind was full of thoughts about his new 'friend'. '_Death_? Just who is this guy? Appearing out of nowhere, wiping away enemies with the point of his finger. For the first time since ever I think I am as equally scared as excited.'

"Well I just realised, thinking that I was the smartes being, I _realised_ that I'm really forgetful." Albedo sighed, "I have some other trick up my arsenal."

"Which would be?" Gaara asked, interested.

"This little ability of mine." Albedo closed his eyes as a red light enveloped him, transforming him into what Ben called Swampfire.

"You are starting to confuse every bit of me Albedo." Naruto remarked, "And I don't like being confused."

"Yeah, I kind of forgot to tell you about this little ability of mine. Sorry in advance to anything that I will forget in the future, seems like that is a habit of mine. But first, let's get out of here."

"I'm sorry to tell you but there are still some bars in your way." Naruto reminded.

"If you _think_ so." Albedo with ease walked through the bars. "You might want to get back." the other four went to the other side of the cage, Albedo took up a firing position, and with ease melted down the bars at that part of the cage, allowing the others to get out. He transformed back and bowed in front of the others. "We should go."

There was one small tunnel like way out of the room, so as their only option, they took it. On the way out though, Kiba accidentaly triggered a pressure plate. The floor started to open, revealing the lava underneath it. Albedo and Naruto thinking quickly made a bridge like structure from, Ditto's and Naruto's clones, allowing the others to walk through. Later on all sorts of cliché traps were triggered by the guys, like a bad movie. From gas traps, to spike falls, there was everything _un_original you could think of. They eventually got out, but they had not an idea of who their kidnapper was. Either way their only concern now was to get back to the Hidden Leaf, as they realised that they were gone for 4 days.

_**There you have it, another chapter of my life. Props to those who got the references in this episode, the enemies' names of course. It is amazing how when I travel through dimensions I meet with such interesting creatures, and the one time I would want to meet one of them specifically, it meets me when I do not know what I am doing. Oh Universe and your mysteries, I will not ever understand. No matter **_**what**_** universe we are speaking of. Anyways have a good, um whatever event you have now. Oh that is right, Christmas. Good Christmas earthlings! -Albedo out.**_


	5. New Bonds

Chapter 5: New Bonds

_**The Road back to Hidden Leaf, Land of Fire, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

"Only one question. HOW?!" Sasuke snapped at the others with a mix of confusion and anger.

"No matter how many times I look at this calendar, it says the date is exactly four days after we were knocked out." Albedo pointed out looking at a calendar on a news post.

"Didn't think a simple smoke bomb could be this effective." Naruto said, with a face of genuine confusion.

"Well we should try heading back at least. All I can hope for is that they didn't notice you three were missing." Albedo sighed, "I really need a change of clothes, my only concern is that I do not have anything else, after all that is how I got here."

'_I am just piling up with questions regarding this guy.'_ Sasuke thought deeply, about their 'newcomer'.

_**Hidden Leaf, Land of Fire, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

After a detour to some of the shops, the little group was finally free, but not calm regarding the events of four days prior. Having nothing in particular to do, they set off towards the park, trying to relax. Eventually Sakura, and Hinata passed by them,noticin the boys presence the two girls made their own detour.

"My dearest greeting, ladies."

"Oh, who my you be?" Sakura, asked shocked by the sudden change of atmosphere.

"My name is Albedo. Pleasure meeting you both."

"Pleasure meeting you too. Nice to see some new faces around."

"Oh believe me the feeling is mutual." Albedo sighed turning his head away, "Very mutual."

"Well, sorry for our short stay, but we really need to go now. I promised to help mother with some stuff, and Hinata has got her own business. So guess we'll be seeing you around?"

"You can count on that, dear Sakura!"

"You really need to stop calling me that Naruto." Sakura chuckled, as the two departed.

The five boys agreed on staying at Naruto's place for the night, still thinking about their captor's intentions. In the morning, saying their goodbyes, Kiba and Sasuke headed home, whilst Gaara returned to his visitor resience. Only Naruto and Albedo remained. Albedo paced around the room, visibly upset by something. He scratched his temple, not making eye contact with Naruto.

"Is something of the bother? Even if you say no, you'll only be lying to yourself you know."

"Well, I hope it is not a stupid question, but ever since I arrived here I never seen your parents..." Albedo sighed, "Where are they?"

The question hit Naruto like an unwanted truck without it's brakes. He ramined in silence for a couple of seconds, Albedo noting the sadness on his face.

"Okay, stupid question."

Letting out a sigh, Naruto answered the question, "I'm an orphan."

Albedo looked down at the ground, his face turned into a smile, "This is funny.."

"What is so funny in that?!"

"I go to a completely different universe, I meet a lot of new people that I can actually call my friends, and the one who gives me a roof above my head is just like me." Albedo let out a quiet chuckle, "Oh Universe, you and your mysteries, I won't ever understand."

"What did you say?" Naruto looked at his friend shocked, "You are..."

"Look on the bright side, you have a ton of friends to look up to, they're your family. Me on the other hand, am alone."

"You have us."

"But it isn't the same now is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since I can remember I've been alone, without adults to look up to, but then... this man took me in as his own offspring, I've been having him as a dad. He was a scientist. But every good thing has an end. He made me his personal assistant, I immediately agreed. Back then we were working on a project, that isn't important right now. Nearing the finish of this project, I was doing my last thing on a to-do-list, and was walking towards the holding orb that was keeping it safe. When I arrived, I saw a slightly taller man than me. I immediately knew he was trying to steal it, after all the broken glass should've been a dead giveaway. He looked at me, held up a projectile taser, and the device. I wanted to save it, but as I took a step closer, he just zapped me and I was out cold. When I woke up I noticed the device next to me, I thought he might have dropped it, but as I tried to put it back in place, I was 'caught' by the others, who immediately accused me of attempted theft. My so called "father" never listened to me, he threw me into a cage, like an inmate, and didn't even bet an eye on me. I managed to break out one night, and never went back. I lost my faith in everyone, I only believed in my self, I only trusted my self. I did not want to be in contact with anyone else anymore. Some time has passed until I regained my thoughts, so to speak. I made a copy of the machine as best as I could, and went after the real one. Thinking I should keep it for myself, after what I've been through in making it. But it was already taken, it belonged to a human, named Ben Tennyson. I made a copy of his body, and tried to take it back that way, but that proved unreliable. He didn't want to give it to me, which I now realise was for obvious reasons, he attacked me, defeated me, and my "father" arrived... My so called father. He threw me back into jail like some dirty criminal. Eventually all of my later plans were foiled by Benjamin, and when I tried to relax he crossed my plans then too. I grew tired, I had enough. That's the point when I ended up here... Up until this point, I did not trust anyone, but when you guys took me in as your own, thought about me as a friend when I was a complete stranger, who claimed to be from a different universe altogether, but you still looked at me as a friend. I found real friends for the first time in my life."

"You're exactly like Gaara was."

Albedo looked at Naruto questioningly.

"Ever since he was little, his father was on edge to kill him. The original plan was for him to become a Jinchūriki, but that plan backfired, and everytime he's go to sleep the beast inside would come out and start destroying the city. Ever since those incidents, his father orfered assassins to kill them, even going as far as reaching Gaara's uncle. His mother died when he was born, even his siblings were afraid from him. To make it easier to understand about Jinchūrikis and Tailed Beasts, I'll tell you an easy compilation. Our world originally had a monster so powerful, that only one man could stand against him, and even he thought it save to divide this beast. It was called the Ten Tails, and naturally it's later counterparts were named after their tails. But even so, these beast were much too powerful for humans, so they sealed them inside newborn babies, as a way to keep a hold of them, they are the Jinchūrikis. Gaara was the Jinchūriki of the One Tails, Shukaku. I met him three years ago, at the Chūnin Exams. He keeps on saying I opened his eyes then, but up to this day, I think I just gained a new friend, even though I did not realise it back then at first. And look at him now, he is the Kazekage, the village leader."

'_I wonder... You opened his eyes, you say? Did you do this to me too, Naruto?'_

"I myself am the Nine Tails' Jinchūriki, his name is Kurama. All thanks to my parents. They passed away, when they sealed him inside me. I've seen it all in my eyes, provided by the 'ghost' of them. But I like to call them spirits."

'Tailed beast? Maybe that voice in my head... No, that can't be right.'

_**And FINALLY. We had time to continue zis pies of me lief. Okay, I'll stop that right now. Thanks for all the patient people, this story should continue faster from now on, but I put the accent on **__**should**__**. Anyways, this was more of storytelling then action, but We, with the author, do hope that you enjoy. -Albedo.**_


End file.
